Spiderman snaps
by firerat5702
Summary: Peter likes Flash. He dosnt know and bullies him every day. They have to work together to graduate. Flash desecrates uncle Bens tome and peter snaps. He gets back at him for all the years of abuse as Spiderman. But than he's nice to him as Peter. Flash starts to like him but what will he do when he finds out who Spiderman is. Rape and bad language
1. Chapter 1

MY first spiderman fic. Let me know how it turns out

Chapter 1

Flash Thompson was walking down the schools freshly waxed white tiled floors. He was so angry. His dad had gotten drunk last night and beaten him. He hid his bruises with his clothes. The ones on his face he was able to cover up by telling his friends he got into a fight. It was believable enough. He was always fighting with someone. Not that his drug additive mother or drunken idiot father cared. And they sure as hell wouldn't care when he ask them to sign a form from school that said he had to attend summer school because he failed three of his classes. The letter came with an attachment of his grades and all the days he was late or skipped classes or he just ditched school all together. That paper he ripped off and would hide. Why take the chance of another beating. His parent thought he was retarded anyway so they expect the bad grades but who knows how they react to his skipping.

He was distracted by a familiar rumble in his belly. He was hungry. NO STARVING. He hadn't eaten dinner yesterday and rushed out of the house so fast he forgot to eat breakfast. He checked his pockets for doe, empty.

He rolled his eyes. Of cores he was broke; his father had stolen it all yesterday. Luckily for him his favorite nerd had just turned the corner. Alone too, perfect. Time for him to score some lunch money.

"Peter Parker!" he yelled. The teen saw him. He tried to turn the corner but Flash was too fast and grabbed him. He roughly threw him against the lockers. He slammed his hand down on the locker inches away from Peter's head. He opened his other hand in front of the others head and curled his fingers repeatedly signaling to the other to hand over his money.

"Come on Flash, not today." Peter begged.

"You're lucky I'm in a hurry or I'd pound you into the ground for talking back to me." He growled.  
All the other students were quickly walking by. No one wanted to mess with the toughest guy in school. After all Flash could easily turn on them or ruin their high school reputation, so they all turned a blind eye to his bullying. He was the coolest guy in school. Best quarter back and voted class president. Who cared if he had bad grades, the colleges where lining up to get him on their teams.

Peter pulled out his wallet and pulled out five dollars leaving two dollars in there. Flash took the five and snatched the other two out of his wallet.

"Please Flash I need those two dollars for the bus." Peter reached for the money but Flash held it high out of his reach. Not only was he double the others side but he was a foot taller.

"You can just get you aunt to pick you up." Flash said walking away.

Peter signed. He had gotten off lucky today. He didn't get hit but the day was young and he was sure Flash wasn't done with his torture.

He was right. During chemistry someone put a dead frog into his book bag. He herd the poplar kids laughing.

"You bring your girl friend to school today?" Flash yelled. This got a riot of laughter from the class.

In math someone put a chocolate cupcake on his chair just before he sat down.

"PU I think baby Parker had an accident." Flash said when he stood up and the chocolate had smeared all over his pants.

At lunch Flash _accidently_ dropped his mash potatoes on him. To top it off he spent the rest of the day hitting him with spit balls during class.

Peter gripped his book bag tightly. He could easily knock out Flash with one punch. He'd kill him if he used his full strength. But he had to keep his identity as Spiderman a secret. So every day he put up with the abuse. It wasn't so bad, after years of abuse from his bully he had gotten used to the daily humiliation.

Besides, he never admit it to anyone but he had a crush on the jock. No one knew he was gay, not even aunt May. Why give Flash another reason to tease him? He didn't like getting bullies but it was the only timeFlash would come anywhere near him. He liked seeing his green eyes and feeling the heat come off the others body.

They were both on the last class of the day when the teacher got a phone called and ordered both Flash and Peter to the principles offices.

In the hallway Flash slapped Peter in the back of his head.

"Did you tell on me? I knew you were a pussy."

"No I swear." Peter whimpered.

He pushed the nerd away and grumbled. They entered the principles offices and sat down.

"Mr. Thompson and I hope your having a good day."

"Yes Sir" they said in union.

"Mr. Thompson I called you here about your grades. As a star foot ball player I expect you to keep you grades up to a minimum of a C." Flash looked down. It was embarrassing that Peter now knew how bad his grades were.

"And you Mr. Parker you owe over fifty hours in community serves and your senior year ends in four months. You can not graduate with out those hours."

Peter almost slapped himself. He had been so busy being Spiderman he had forgotten all about doing his community serves hours.

"Which brings you two boys here. Mr. Thompson can't continue to play foot ball with your grades."

"But we have championship chip coming up and all the collage scouts always attend the last games of the seasons." Flash stood up and slammed his fist on the desk.  
"Calm down Thompson." The principle ordered. His voice boomed.

"And you Parker can not pass with out those hours." He turned towards Peter.

"But I'm top of my class." Peter protested.  
"Calm yourselves boys I have a solution. You see since your a bright student I thought you could give Mr. Thompson some tutoring."

"NO WAY" Both boys said in union.

"You need help in your class. If you don't start improving over night you will not be allowed to play football." He said to Flash

"Mr. Parker you will receive community services hours for tutoring him and hours for ever good test grade he gets."

Both boys looked at each other. It appeared they had no choice.

"Fine" They said in union again.

"I'm sure you to with get along fine. You can return to your classes." He said before the bell rang.

"Scratch that you can go home"  
Flash stormed off. Peter ran to catch up with him.

"Flash, do you want to do the tutoring at your house or mine?" He asked

"Yours" Jock answered. He climbed on top of his motor cycle.  
"When?" Peter asked coughing on the smocking coming out of the vehicle.

"I'll let you know" Flash yelled as he drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flash was majorly pissed off. He couldn't believe he had to work with Puny Parker. Of all people. That guy was just too sissy. He wouldn't mind him so much if he stuck up for himself but like a bitch he took all his beatings and humiliations Flash could throw at him. He did have some respected for him for not telling on him.

Right now Flash was doing one of his favorite past times, graphite. He loved make designs and pictures on the side of buildings or in sub way tunnels. He carried all his spray cans in his gym bag so no one would see them. He liked knowing people would see and admire his art.

But lately there have been more police cars around due to the recent increase in the criminal population or super criminal population. Spiderman and the other hero's were doing their best but there were always more bad guys than good guys.

Spiderman was Flashes favorite superhero. He couldn't get over all his amazing acrobatic and his witty remarks. None of the other superheroes were as funny as him. Even when all the news chancels and police officials said he was a criminal he never stopped believing in Spiderman.

Since there was no safe place for him to draw Flash had to go out of his comfort zone. He was walking down the street when he passed a grave yard. Bingo. This depressing place could use a little color.

Whistling he went to the most deserted part of the cemetery. He pulled out the spray bottles and looked over the blank tome stones. He smiled. Today he was going to have fun.

Peter was walking down the side walk. He was carrying flowers in his hands. He planed to but them on his Uncle Ben's grave. Today was his uncle's birthday. It was always a time filled with grieve for Peter. He still blamed himself, he would always blame himself.

To caught open in his grief he accidently bumped into some one. Their bag fell and made a noise like metal clashing together.

"Sorry"

"Watch it Puny Parker." Flash growled.

He picked up his bag. Peter notice that Flashes hands were covered in red and blue paint. The jock turned and left.

Peter shrugged it off. It was probably nothing.

When he arrived at the grave yard he was shocked to see dozens of tome stones covered in pant.

He ran over to Ben's tomes stone. He was shocked to see it completely cover in red and blue paint. He looked around. There was a cemetery worker already trying to clean the tomes. Peter ran up to him.

"Who did this?" he asked.

"A guy with blonde hair did it. He ran away when I caught him."

Peter looked around. He wasn't an idiot. He was smart enough to put two and two together. Flashes bag was filled with spray cans. They make a cling sound went the hit together. His hands were covered in the same color pain and the worker saw a guy with blonde hair

"I'll kill him" Peter growled. He ran after the blonde. How dare Flash defile his uncle's grave. Had he no respected at all?

This time Flash had gone too far. He was going to teach him a lesson. He didn't care if Flash suspected him afterwards. He'll just say he had secretly been taken self-defense classes. The dumb joke would believe that.

He turned the corner to Flash in an ally but he wasn't alone. There were five other guys. They were the same ages as him but they wore yellow jackets instead of red. Were they his friends? He beat them up to if they got in his way.

But one of the guys beat Peter to the punch, literally. He punched Flash in the face. The other guys were closing in on him.  
Peter stared for a few minutes as the other boys kicked and punched the blonde. His anger still in control but his senses of justice got the better of him. Hiding behind the dumpster he pulled off his clothes. He always wore his spider suit under his clothes. He put his mask on and climbed up the walls.

"Take this as a warning and don't you dare show up at next weeks game or this will seem like a trip to candy land after were done with ya." The man kicked him again.

"Hey! He's a football player not a foot ball so stop kicking him." Spiderman jumped from the wall and gave the guy next to Flash a flying kick. The teen went flying.

"Oh crap, its spider man. RUN!" They gathered up their knocked out friend and ran.

Spiderman looked down at the blonde. He had a bleeding noise and was curled up. When he saw him he immediately sat up.

"Thank you so much Spiderman. Of cores I could have taken those guys on my own but you were amazing." Flash said happily. His eyes were gleaming as he looked as his hero.

"Ya you were just tiring them out by letting them use you like a punch bag."

Flash chuckled awkwardly and blushed. He rubbed the back of his head.

"What did thy want with you?"

"Oh those dumb asses just didn't want me to play in a school foot ball game. There probably players on the other team. But don't worry bother me again, not when I have Spiderman as my body guard."

" I'm not you body guard." He snapped.

"Oh I know, sorry. It's just something I can say so they'll leave me alone. I could always go get my team and beat their asses." Flash pulled out his phone."

"Can I please get a picture with you? Pretty please? It would be so cool to show every one I know Spiderman. You like my favorite Super hero. I have every news paper saved that you were ever in. I even have my own blog about you. Over three thousand followers. One time I even camped out near a bank hoping someone would rob it and you would stop them."  
"That big of a fan huh?" Spider man stepped closer.

"Number one" Flash said happily.

Spiderman grabbed his phone and snapped it in half.

"Hey!"

"You see I don't know how my biggest fan could go around town and paint on tome stones. How could someone defile the burial site of dozens of peoples love ones. Can you tell me that?"

"I…I"

"Those tome stones meant a lot to people. How do you think they feel went they go to visit and fine the tomes stone covered in paint? It's where they keep their family or friends." Spiderman growled.

"I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to paint." Flash backed away but Spiderman came closer.

"Couldn't you draw on paper or on the side walk?" Spiderman tighten his hand into a fish.

Unable to control his fear of the angry hero Flash did the only thing he could think of. He ran. He knew he had done a bad thing but he didn't think it would cause Spiderman to come down on his ass. Shouldn't he be stopping a mugger or saving women from a burning building?

Before he could make it out the alley a web shot out and attached itself to his back. He was pulled back and thrown into the air. He landed hard against the brick wall hitting his head. The lash think the blonde saw was a red mask before everything went black.

Chapter 2

Flash was majorly pissed off. He couldn't believe he had to work with Puny Parker. Of all people. That guy was just too sissy. He wouldn't mind him so much if he stuck up for himself but like a bitch he took all his beatings and humiliations Flash could throw at him. He did have some respected for him for not telling on him.

Right now Flash was doing one of his favorite past times, graphite. He loved make designs and pictures on the side of buildings or in sub way tunnels. He carried all his spray cans in his gym bag so no one would see them. He liked knowing people would see and admire his art.

But lately there have been more police cars around due to the recent increase in the criminal population or super criminal population. Spiderman and the other hero's were doing their best but there were always more bad guys than good guys.

Spiderman was Flashes favorite superhero. He couldn't get over all his amazing acrobatic and his witty remarks. None of the other superheroes were as funny as him. Even when all the news chancels and police officials said he was a criminal he never stopped believing in Spiderman.

Since there was no safe place for him to draw Flash had to go out of his comfort zone. He was walking down the street when he passed a grave yard. Bingo. This depressing place could use a little color.

Whistling he went to the most deserted part of the cemetery. He pulled out the spray bottles and looked over the blank tome stones. He smiled. Today he was going to have fun.

Peter was walking down the side walk. He was carrying flowers in his hands. He planed to but them on his Uncle Ben's grave. Today was his uncle's birthday. It was always a time filled with grieve for Peter. He still blamed himself, he would always blame himself.

To caught open in his grief he accidently bumped into some one. Their bag fell and made a noise like metal clashing together.

"Sorry"

"Watch it Puny Parker." Flash growled.

He picked up his bag. Peter notice that Flashes hands were covered in red and blue paint. The jock turned and left.

Peter shrugged it off. It was probably nothing.

When he arrived at the grave yard he was shocked to see dozens of tome stones covered in pant.

He ran over to Ben's tomes stone. He was shocked to see it completely cover in red and blue paint. He looked around. There was a cemetery worker already trying to clean the tomes. Peter ran up to him.

"Who did this?" he asked.

"A guy with blonde hair did it. He ran away when I caught him."

Peter looked around. He wasn't an idiot. He was smart enough to put two and two together. Flashes bag was filled with spray cans. They make a cling sound went the hit together. His hands were covered in the same color pain and the worker saw a guy with blonde hair

"I'll kill him" Peter growled. He ran after the blonde. How dare Flash defile his uncle's grave. Had he no respected at all?

This time Flash had gone too far. He was going to teach him a lesson. He didn't care if Flash suspected him afterwards. He'll just say he had secretly been taken self-defense classes. The dumb joke would believe that.

He turned the corner to Flash in an ally but he wasn't alone. There were five other guys. They were the same ages as him but they wore yellow jackets instead of red. Were they his friends? He beat them up to if they got in his way.

But one of the guys beat Peter to the punch, literally. He punched Flash in the face. The other guys were closing in on him.  
Peter stared for a few minutes as the other boys kicked and punched the blonde. His anger still in control but his senses of justice got the better of him. Hiding behind the dumpster he pulled off his clothes. He always wore his spider suit under his clothes. He put his mask on and climbed up the walls.

"Take this as a warning and don't you dare show up at next weeks game or this will seem like a trip to candy land after were done with ya." The man kicked him again.

"Hey! He's a football player not a foot ball so stop kicking him." Spiderman jumped from the wall and gave the guy next to Flash a flying kick. The teen went flying.

"Oh crap, its spider man. RUN!" They gathered up their knocked out friend and ran.

Spiderman looked down at the blonde. He had a bleeding noise and was curled up. When he saw him he immediately sat up.

"Thank you so much Spiderman. Of cores I could have taken those guys on my own but you were amazing." Flash said happily. His eyes were gleaming as he looked as his hero.

"Ya you were just tiring them out by letting them use you like a punch bag."

Flash chuckled awkwardly and blushed. He rubbed the back of his head.

"What did thy want with you?"

"Oh those dumb asses just didn't want me to play in a school foot ball game. There probably players on the other team. But don't worry bother me again, not when I have Spiderman as my body guard."

" I'm not you body guard." He snapped.

"Oh I know, sorry. It's just something I can say so they'll leave me alone. I could always go get my team and beat their asses." Flash pulled out his phone."

"Can I please get a picture with you? Pretty please? It would be so cool to show every one I know Spiderman. You like my favorite Super hero. I have every news paper saved that you were ever in. I even have my own blog about you. Over three thousand followers. One time I even camped out near a bank hoping someone would rob it and you would stop them."  
"That big of a fan huh?" Spider man stepped closer.

"Number one" Flash said happily.

Spiderman grabbed his phone and snapped it in half.

"Hey!"

"You see I don't know how my biggest fan could go around town and paint on tome stones. How could someone defile the burial site of dozens of peoples love ones. Can you tell me that?"

"I…I"

"Those tome stones meant a lot to people. How do you think they feel went they go to visit and fine the tomes stone covered in paint? It's where they keep their family or friends." Spiderman growled.

"I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to paint." Flash backed away but Spiderman came closer.

"Couldn't you draw on paper or on the side walk?" Spiderman tighten his hand into a fish.

Unable to control his fear of the angry hero Flash did the only thing he could think of. He ran. He knew he had done a bad thing but he didn't think it would cause Spiderman to come down on his ass. Shouldn't he be stopping a mugger or saving women from a burning building?

Before he could make it out the alley a web shot out and attached itself to his back. He was pulled back and thrown into the air. He landed hard against the brick wall hitting his head. The lash think the blonde saw was a red mask before everything went black.


End file.
